narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Sarada Uchiha
is a kunoichi from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Konohamaru. Background Sarada was born to Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. Because Sakura refused to leave Sasuke's side during his journey, even after she became pregnant, Sarada was born in one of Orochimaru's hideouts, with Karin delivering her. As such, no records of her birth are available at the Konoha Hospital.Chapter 700+2, page 6Chapter 700+10 She grew up in Konoha predominantly with just her mother due to her father leaving on a long-term mission to search for the threat that Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was preparing for, although Sarada recalls her father holding her hand with her mother when she was a toddler, which hints that he was part of her life for the first couple of years before leaving for his mission. At some point, Sarada became ill and afterwards, began wearing glasses. Due to her father's absence, it led Sarada to question where her father was, as well as her identity.Chapter 700+2, pages 9-13 Personality Sarada inherited traits from both her parents. Like her mother Sakura, she is critical of troublemakers; she also inherited her verbal tic, . Like her father, she is generally aloof and reluctant to acknowledge certain people unless she thinks that they deserve it. She has a close attachment to her parents, whom she affectionately calls "Papa" and "Mama", despite being apart from her father for many years. Sarada is also a curious child; regardless of finding Boruto Uzumaki annoying, she tails him around the village, observing him. She comes to the conclusion that they indeed have something in common (both of them want to spend more time with their fathers), displaying keen insight and analytical skills. Despite this, she seems to have great respect for his father, sharing a father-daughter like relationship with him to the point where she dreams her relationship with her own father will be similar. When she finally met her father, he was seemingly cold and indifferent toward her which made her weep, but she was happy to hear from Naruto how she inherited many good traits from him. Despite this troubling first impression of her father, she still cares for her father's well-being as seen when he shielded her from Shin Uchiha's attack. After discovering that her father truly does care about their family, Sarada's relationship with her father improved significantly as shown where she was able to talk comfortably with him during their first family dinner and her happiness at receiving genuine affection from him before he left to continue with his mission. Sarada has critical thinking habits, showing a keen and analytical mind, which aids her in battle to better read an enemy's attack. Sarada has come to question the value and meaning of being a ninja since her father has been "away" thanks to being a ninja. Likewise, Sarada has come to doubt the validity of her parents' marriage, especially upon the discovery that one of their pictures together is, in fact, fake. When she discovered this picture actually has her father with Suigetsu Hōzuki, Jūgo and Karin whom also wears glasses like her, something neither of her parents have, her doubt increased substantially. Due to the manipulations and cover-ups involving Sasuke's absence and her own birth, Sarada has even hailed the medical-nin as "secretive" and "hiding something", even though her own mother is a medical-nin herself. When she found out that Sakura was aware of what her father was doing, she was visibly upset that her mother had kept that secret for so long. When she mistakenly assumed Karin was her biological mother, Sarada became angry and heartbroken that neither of her parents were present in the majority of her childhood life, while believing that she and Sakura have no relationship whatsoever.Chapter 700+7, page 22 However, Naruto convinced her this wasn't the case and she realised the love between her and her mother Sakura was real after thinking back to her father and mother teaching her to walk and Sakura taking care of her when she had gotten sick.Chapter 700+8 When she found out that Sakura was in fact her biological mother, she realised that what mattered more were the bonds connecting them. Unlike her parents in their childhood, Sarada has good manners. She is never overconfident, not obsessed with boys, but modest and treats her classmates nicely, especially her friend Chōchō Akimichi and Boruto. Although she finds Boruto annoying, she has respect towards him and has a good friendship with him. In the movie, however, it is implied that she has feelings for Boruto, due to her constantly watching over him during his training, getting impressed by his abilities, and blushing at him when he promised to protect her if she becomes Hokage. Due to not seeing her father in several years and seeing all her peers enjoying time with their fathers, Sarada has craved for her father's affection her entire life and was able to awaken her Sharingan due to her anticipation of meeting him. Despite being angry with Sakura and Sasuke for keeping secrets from her, Sarada, due to not being victimised by the Curse of Hatred, remained relatively reasonable when compared to Sasuke when he was younger. After her interaction with Naruto, Sarada made it her goal to become Hokage.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Appearance Sarada has a fair complexion, and inherited the onyx hair and eyes of the Uchiha from her father. She has straight shoulder-length hair that parts on the left side of her forehead while tucked behind her ear on the right, framing the left side of her face. Her eyes are framed by a pair of red glasses, which were given to her by Karin. As noted by Naruto Uzumaki, while for the most part she resembled Sasuke, her mannerisms were those of Sakura — especially when angered.Chapter 700+4, page 13 In the epilogue, Sarada's outfit consisted of a pink jacket over a yellow vest, underneath a high-collared white shirt with a red tie, red skirt and black open-toed boots. By the time of Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring, Sarada wears a red sleeveless qipao shirt, similar to Sakura's second outfit, (the only difference is the Uchiha crest on the back), a pair of light-coloured shorts, purple thigh-length stockings and shinobi sandals and long purple arm warmers, similar to her father's first outfit. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, she also wears a Konoha forehead protector around her forehead with her bangs hanging over it. Abilities Sarada's abilities are largely unknown, but she was noted by Chōchō Akimichi to be easily able to pass her graduation exams due to her clan's reputation.Chapter 700+1 She could also single-handedly defeat dozens of Shin clones with a single punch, decimating the area in the process.Chapter 700+9 Physical and Chakra Prowess At some point in time, Sakura trained Sarada in the art of refined chakra control. Thus, she can control and release it from a single point in her body with precise timing, resembling super strength. By doing so through her fists, she can release it as a tremendous force capable of upturning the area around her.Chapter 700+9 Sarada has high agility, able to easily avoid a Shin clone's weapons before she awakened her Sharingan. She also has quick reflexes, able to intercept a sneak-attack from Shin's creature before it could capture her. Dōjutsu Sharingan Sarada manifested the Sharingan at age 11, with the thoughts of meeting her father spurring the awakening. Her Sharingan has one tomoe in each eye.Chapter 700+4 With the Sharingan's predictive ability, Sarada was able to avoid a shuriken-sword that was manipulated at her even though her Sharingan hasn't fully matured. Epilogue After Boruto asked his classmates to join him in pulling a prank, none of them joined him, but Sarada did follow and observe him from afar, keeping herself hidden behind him. Later when she arrived home, she told Sakura that boys are stupid, but remarked that Boruto and herself had some things in common, like their similar wishes towards their fathers. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that she and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Sarada questions the very meaning about becoming a shinobi and doesn't see why it was important. Soon, Sarada becomes depressed that everyone is training with, or spending time with, their fathers while she has never formally met her own father, who left when she was still an infant. When questioning the validity of her mother's marriage to her father, Sakura gets angry and accidentally destroys the house (apparently again), causing her to faint. Moving her mother to Shizune's place, Sarada returns to her home's ruins to retrieve their important belongings, only to discover that the picture of her mother and father together is a fake. This discovery leads Sarada to discover the existence of Karin who, like her, wears glasses and has an association with her father, visually disturbing her. She was later approached by Shizune, who was surprised by Sarada's doubts of her lineage. While Shizune insisted the young Uchiha's doubts were false, Sarada revealed she already knew there were no records of her birth in any hospital in Konoha. When she demanded Shizune tell her about it, Shizune simply stayed quiet with a regretful look like Sakura did, furthering Sarada's doubts. Later, after speaking with Mitsuki about the nature of identity crisis, and Chōchō's offhanded suggestion of leaving the village for self-discovery, Sarada decided to do just that. When she went to approach the Seventh Hokage for his blessings to leave the village as well as an idea as to where Sasuke and Karin might be, she overheard to her shock that Naruto has been in contact with Sasuke all this time and was going to meet with him. Sarada decided to follow the Hokage in hopes of finally meeting and asking her father for the truth. To her surprise, she was followed by Chōchō, who was blissfully unaware of Sarada's goals despite having similar ones. After the Hokage left, Boruto soon arrived with Mitsuki and a lunch prepared by the Hokage's wife for his trip. After Shikamaru told them the Hokage already left, an annoyed Boruto decided to leave it at that, until Sarada offered to take it to Naruto. While Boruto found the idea pointless, Sarada spoke of how important it was since it was made by someone who loves the Hokage. Seeing the determination in her eyes, without asking why, Boruto agreed to let her take the lunch, to which Chōchō joined Sarada. Soon afterwards, Chōchō became exhausted from running. They were then intercepted by a young boy named Shin, who surprised Sarada with his Sharingan and status as an Uchiha. Sarada is confused by this as her mother told her that her father was the last Uchiha. Shin was determined to take Sarada captive; Sarada and Chōchō quickly battled the boy. The fight was soon interrupted by Naruto, who already knew the kunoichi were following him. After a quick display of the Seventh Hokage's power, Shin was instructed by a small creature with the Sharingan as well to retreat, prompting him to teleport himself and the creature. With everything calming down, Naruto decided to let the two kunoichi join him and meet up with Sasuke. Wanting to know more about her father, she asked Naruto. He told her about how he was the best in his graduating class, handsome, and popular with the women, which made her happy, but was also sad to hear how anti-social he was. Finally, she was very happy to hear from Naruto that she inherited both her father's and her mother's positive traits. Later, as they finally approached the location where they were to finally meet her father, Sarada used the excuse of having to relieve herself to go on ahead of Naruto and Chōchō (who wanted to rest). She became excited to finally see her father again after so long, awakening her Sharingan in the process. Suddenly, she was approached by Sasuke himself. While initially tearfully happy to see him, Sarada became horrified as the estranged father, concerned it was the enemy and not realising it was his own daughter, drew his sword at Sarada. As Sasuke began his attack, a frightened Sarada called him "Papa", making Sasuke stop upon realising who she is. Naruto and Chōchō quickly arrived afterwards, to which Sasuke scolded Naruto for bringing children. Sarada, however, began asking many questions to her estranged father, only for Sasuke to simply tell her it didn't concern her. Heartbroken by her father's indifference towards her, Sarada ran out crying. Later, Naruto went to console the distraught girl, insisting to Sarada that her father was a good man despite his attitude, which failed to cheer her up, causing her to internally call out to her mother. Moments afterwards, Shin appeared again with his father. Sasuke quickly appeared to aid Naruto against this enemy. As Sasuke quickly faced off against the mysterious man, Sarada watched in awe when Sasuke quickly won the first scuffle, to which Naruto assured her that her father wasn't fighting seriously yet. The man then introduced himself as Shin Uchiha, shocking Sarada that he had the same name as his son. Adult-Shin then used his dōjutsu to manipulate Sasuke's sword into stabbing Naruto. Adult-Shin then launched his blades at Sarada and Sasuke shielded his daughter with his body. As adult-Shin went to strike again, Sakura appeared and quickly pummelled the man into submission. As Sakura began apologising for not giving her an honest heart to heart conversation sooner, Sasuke insisted it wasn't her fault. Suddenly, the Sharingan creature appeared again, teleporting both Shin, his son and Sakura. Afterwards, they headed to Orochimaru's hideout. Sarada asked Suigetsu to help her find out if Karin was her real mother. After running a DNA test from genetic samples retrieved from Karin's desk (which was Sarada's own umbilical cord) and Sarada's cheek, Suigetsu nonchalantly informed Sarada of her mother being Karin. After scolding Suigetsu, Naruto reminded Sarada that they were leaving to save her mother, only for her to reply in a fit of rage that Sakura was not her mother and that she wanted nothing to do with her. After a talk from Naruto, Sarada remembered moments with her mother, deciding she did want to save Sakura. With Sasuke's abilities awakened, he found Shin's hideout and manifested his Susanoo to take them there. Observing her father's power, she concludes that while he may not be the best person, he was impressive. Upon arriving at their destination, Sarada began wondering how her father really felt about Sakura. Despite her concerns, Naruto gave her a comforting looking, making her realise she only needed to focus on saving her mother first. They ultimately found Sakura engaged in battle with Shin. Sasuke quickly subdued Shin with Susanoo. As Sasuke checked on his wife's injuries, Sarada smiled with delight to see that her parents' love for each other was genuine. Shin then ordered his clones to distract the enemies while he escaped. Everyone watched in surprise as the clones all attacked him, with one of the clones simply explaining that they outgrew their need of him. Thousands of Shin clones of different builds and sizes then appeared. As Naruto and Sasuke fought them off easily, Shin attempted to escape and use his creature to capture Sarada and Chōchō. Sarada saw through this and quickly crushed the creature. She then joined the fight, amazing everyone by showcasing the same immense strength her mother learned to decimate the area and several Shin clones. After the battle came to a close, Sarada was embraced by her mother who voiced her relief of Sarada being okay. Sakura explained that she was aware of Sarada's doubts and insisted that she was her mother. Sarada agreed, adding that the only thing that mattered was that their hearts were connected. Turning her attention to her father, she asked him if he truly believed that he was connected to her mother, which he confirmed by saying that both he and Sakura have Sarada as a daughter, moving the young Uchiha to tears. After leaving the Shin clones at the Konoha Orphanage, they returned to the village where they met up with Chōji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka who had just returned from a mission. When Ino tried talking to Sasuke, Sarada interrupted her after mistakenly believing that the older kunoichi was attracted to her father, which amused Sakura. That night, Sarada had her first family dinner with Sasuke. After an unknown amount of time, Sarada and Sakura met with Sasuke at the village gates as Sasuke prepared to leave to continue his mission. When Sarada showed sadness at the prospect of her father leaving again, Sasuke surprised her by pulling her into a hug before he affectionately poked her on the forehead saying that he would see her again soon, making Sarada smile. Sarada would look confused, as her mother leaned in to receive the same sort of affection from her father. She then waved goodbye to her father as he left. At the Academy, Sarada was approached by Boruto who thanked her for delivering the lunch to his father. Sarada replied, however, that it was she who should be thanking him for giving her the opportunity to realise her dream to become Hokage, which Boruto scoffed at. When she returned home, Sarada looked at the new photo that she had taken with both of her parents and smiled happily. Boruto: Naruto the Movie After becoming a genin, Sarada is assigned to Team Konohamaru with Boruto and Mitsuki. Konohamaru notes that Sarada is unlikely to lose against Boruto due to being the daughter Sasuke and Sakura, even though Boruto is the son of the Seventh Hokage. Sarada gets into an argument with Boruto when they try to capture a panda while on a mission and Sarada calls him annoying and an idiot for being reckless. However, when they report to Naruto after the mission, she becomes worried about Boruto after the boy argues with his father for always working and warns him to not miss Himawari's birthday party. Sarada is unpleased that Boruto is not taking his training for the Chūnin Exams seriously and scolds him, but then gets in his face and comments that his blue eyes are as clear as Naruto, causing him to blush and freak out when Mitsuki comes between them. Some time later, as she leaves home to meet with her team, Sarada comments to her mother that she must be happy now that her father is home. Sakura blushes at this and insists Sarada should be the happiest. She meets with her father and Boruto, who is demanding to become Sasuke's apprentice and Sasuke is reluctant due to the boy not having yet mastered the Rasengan. Sarada encourages her father to take Boruto under his wing and watched him from afar as he struggles to learn the Rasengan. She later comments to her father that he is being too strict in training Boruto, which she says is because he doesn't know Boruto. As they enter the Chūnin Exams, Sarada excels in the competitions; she helps her team win the second round by activating her Sharingan. In the third round, she easily defeats her opponent, who is from the Cloud country, and is embarrassed when Sakura proudly cheers for her from the audience. Sarada was impressed when Boruto defeated Shikadai, but was saddened to find out that Boruto has been cheating throughout the exam and is disqualified. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki attack, Sarada and Mitsuki help evacuate children from the area and is saved by her father when she is nearly crushed by falling debris. Kinshiki attacks them soon after, however he stopped by Shikamaru's Shadow Sewing Technique, allowing for Sasuke and Sarada to join Naruto and Boruto in facing Momoshiki. Upon seeing Momoshiki's impressive strength, Sarada becomes fearful of the new enemy and falls to her knees. Naruto ultimately sacrifices himself to protect Sarada, Sasuke and Boruto from Momoshiki's jutsu. When Sasuke, Boruto and the rest of the Kage prepared to travel to a different dimension to rescue Naruto, Sarada wished to join them but her father refused to let her get involved in such a dangerous battle. After Momoshiki and Kinshiki were defeated, Sarada asked Boruto if he now wanted to become Hokage. However, Boruto replied that he has no interest in being Hokage and instead he wanted to be a ninja like Sasuke and goes on to say that he supports her dream to be Hokage and he will protect her no matter what, causing Sarada to blush, hinting that she may have romantic feelings for him. When Boruto asked Mitsuki who his parents were, Sarada was shocked when he said it was Orochimaru and she asked if he was his mother or father, which Mitsuki said it didn't matter, much to her confusion. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * is the Japanese pronunciation of the Portuguese word "salada". Her name is also derived from Saraswati, the Hindu goddess of knowledge. It is also the name of Sarada Devi; wife and spiritual counterpart of Ramakrishna. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Sarada is capable of infusing her weapons with Lightning Release chakra and use it in conjunction with her enhanced strength. Quotes * (To her mother about Boruto) "But you know… actually… he resembles me a little. When it comes to Papa… it's really shannaro!"Chapter 700, page 18 * (To herself about being a ninja) "I don't get it… so what if you pass that exam? What are all of them trying to become? Ninja…? So what if you become a ninja? What the hell does being a ninja mean? Ninja this, ninja that… this sucks."Chapter 700+1, page 4 * (To Boruto about bento made from his mother) "And, a bento isn't for just eating, right? A meal prepared for you especially by a loved one…"Chapter 700+3, page 6 * (To Naruto after believing Karin is her real mother) "Why should I go help someone who isn't my mother or even anything to me!!! I kept quiet for so long, I don't know anything about anyone anymore!" * (To her mother) "After all, we have our memories and our feelings… And the most important thing of all is that our hearts are connected." * (To Boruto after realising her parents' love for her) "It's not like I could deliver lunches to everyone in the whole village, so… instead… I've decided to become Hokage." References id:Sarada Uchiha pl:Sarada Uchiha